Inflammation in response to infection or tissue damage is usually characterized by heat, redness, swelling and pain at a simple observational level, and be edema, accumulation of leukocytes, and then by accumulation of monocytes and macrophages at a cellular level. Prostaglandins and leukotrienes play a role in the early stages. As tissues return to health, resolvins promote resolution of the leukocytes together with cellular debris, ideally without leaving remnants of host defenses or the invading microorganisms or other inflammatory initiators.
Resolvins are endogenous local mediators with strong anti-inflammatory effects in addition to some immunoregulatory activities at the pico-molar and nano-molar concentrations. They are part of the molecular mechanisms that contribute to the removal of inflammatory cells and restoration of tissue integrity once the need for the inflammatory response is over, i.e., they actively assist in the resolution of inflammation, once believed to be a passive process. It is evident that the presence of aspirin uniquely facilitates this resolution. Thus, at local sites of inflammation, aspirin treatment enhances the conversion of the omega-3 fatty acids EPA and DHA to 18R-oxygenated products, i.e. resolvins of the E and D series, which carry potent anti-inflammatory signals. Two receptors have been identified that mediate the activities of RvE1.
It would be desirable to have modes of administration whereby resolvins could be administered in a safe and effective manner to treat inflammatory conditions.